Blood of a Rose
by Grace Raven
Summary: It was almost ironic. To find her dying in the very field of flowers she was named after. Roses. Plus Anima. SenrixRose. Will be a short fic
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: I don't own +Anima or its characters except for Alex.

**Blood of a Rose**

It was almost ironic. He had found her dying in a field of the very flower she was named after. Roses. The dark red of the dark flowers made it hard to tell which was her blood and which were the petals. But he had no time to wonder about that.

He ran to the injured girl and picked her up in his arms. She tried to say something, but the large gash across her neck denied that access.

"Sister!" It was Pinion. The gray haired Kim-un-kur turned his head to the small boy who was kneeling in the flowers, tears streaming down his face. He was luckily untouched by any scratches or bruises, unlike the older sister Senri now held in his strong arms.

"What…happened?" Senri inquired.

Pinion trembled as he spoke. "S-some men saw sister's +Anima and attacked us. Sister protected me and I was forced to hide…"

Pinion's tears turned into terrible sobbing and Senri-as though by instinct- stood up with Rose still in his arms and ran back to the campsite, Pinion following soon afterwards. He could feel her body become colder by the minute and her heart and breath slow by the second. Her crimson blood was sinking through his clothes and against his scarred abs. He ran even faster as her breath became raspy and her body started drooping. He finally stopped when he found his friends.

Alex and Nana were the first to see him and the two automatically ran towards him and took Rose out of his arms to tend to her wounds. Pinion finally caught up with Senri and Cooro and Husky took the liberty to talk to him, asking him what happened and things like that.

Senri didn't pay attention to what they were saying, he was too worried for Rose for that. He observed Alex and Nana, who had now been forced to remove parts of her clothing just so they could treat the injuries. He felt weak in the legs when he saw her badly damaged stomach and probably broken legs.

It took too long for Alex and Nana to finish their work, and by then, Pinion had fallen asleep from crying too much. Senri had started facing the ground earlier, unable to watch the sight of Rose's smashed up body for too long.

"Senri…" It was Alex. Senri looked to the now sixteen year old blond who was stained with blood. His beautiful dark ocean blue eyes were sad making Senri fear the worse. "You…did the right thing. You found her just in time. Rose-san lost a good amount of blood, but she'll live."

The twenty year old Senri smiled and Alex smiled a tired smile back. Nana left for a bath and when she came back, Alex took one as well, and finally Senri when Alex returned.

As Senri slept that night, he felt something tugging on his heart. He awoke and his legs led him to Rose. Even blood stained she was still beautiful. The moon fell on her face and made the pale skin shine. Though, he much more preferred her in the sun.

She was sleeping silently and Senri sat there for awhile, just watching her chest move up and down to show she was breathing. After a few moments, Senri moved his head forward, moved a piece of her hair, and kissed her on the forehead. He squeezed her hand for awhile before heading back to bed, silently praying for her revival.

--

Grace Raven: I was originally going to make this an oneshot but decided to split it into a few, short chapters. Damn, this kinda sucks. But still, review please :3.


	2. Chapter 2

DISCLAIMER: I don't own +Anima or its characters except for Alex.

**Blood of a Rose**

Two days later, Rose was still out cold. She was wrapped in all of their spare blankets and Alex's cloak to keep her warm and the bleeding had stopped completely, but she still slept. Her body was still covered in her blood for Nana felt too weird washing someone who was unconscious so Rose was stuck there, covered in blankets and dried blood.

"Oi, Senri." It was Alex. Senri moved his head to the feminine blond and he asked, "Could you watch over Rose while I take a bath? Nana and Husky had the night shift last night and I don't think I can trust Rose's safety all that much with Cooro and Pinion. So will you take my shift real quick?"

Senri nodded and Alex gave him a quick thank you and a hug around the head before rushing off. Senri stood and walked over to the red haired girl he had found just two days ago and as he walked, he observed his surroundings. Despite their lack of sleep, Nana was cooking the fruits and dead animals Senri and Cooro had caught and Husky was keeping a drooling Cooro away from the food. When Senri reached Rose, he found Pinion who was shaking as he washed his older sister's face with a bloodied wash cloth.

"Ah, Senri-nii-san," Pinion stated when he took notice of the Kim-un-kur. Senri was slightly startled by being called nii-san, but brushed it off for Alex had told him that calling older men that weren't related to you nii-san was a term of endearment or respect and Pinion had a great deal of respect for Senri ever since the incident at Maggie Coliseum.

"Ohiyo…" Senri greeted and sat down on the other side of Rose. It pained him to see her in her current condition, but made no sign of it for young Pinion's sake.

"I wish I was a +Anima so I could have saved Rose-onee-san," Pinion whispered. Senri's eyes shifted to the girl in front of him-her face still deathly pale. He knew Rose wouldn't be able to forgive herself if her younger brother ever became a +Anima. It would be a sign that she couldn't protect him and it opened the door to the tortures that came from being +Anima. They were hated, feared, and nothing but science experiments and a way to make money for some people. To wish to be a +Anima was like wishing you could burn in hell. Many people who become a +Anima think about suicide itself when they go through the hatred that many people hold for +Anima. Pinion was lucky to have not experienced any of this or the world Alex grew up in.

A tear fell down Pinion's face and Senri quickly wiped it away with his sleeve. His gray eye fell under Pinion's soil brown eyes to see purplish bags that meant he hadn't slept for quite awhile.

"Sleep," Senri ordered in his usual monotone voice but Pinion shook his head no. Senri frowned and picked Pinion up to bring him to the campsite. He placed the boy in a makeshift bed and rushed back to Rose before anyone could say anything. When he returned, he felt his heart break in two as he watched Rose breathing, hoping that the next one wasn't her last.

"Senri, I'll take over now. Thanks again," said Alex when he returned a few minutes later. Senri nodded and revisited the campsite where Pinion was eating with the others. He picked up a spare bowl and took it to Alex before eating himself. After everyone finished eating, Pinion, Nana, and Husky took a long needed rest, Cooro went over to Alex and Rose, and Senri stayed at the campsite to watch over the other three.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Grace Raven: I have returned! And for all those who read my story Come, it shall be updated soon! And I have also decided to make SenrixRose a couple in that story as well. You'll see how I sneak that in a couple chapters. Btw, sorry for the shortness of these chapters. I didn't really plan out this story very much -.-'.

Review time ^^:

AnimeL.O.V.E.: I am. Also, sorry i didn't put the rest of your penname, fanfiction won't let me.

Princess Falling Star: Gracias.


	3. Chapter 3

DISCLAIMER: I don't own +Anima or its characters except for Alex.

**Blood of a Rose**

"Senri, wake up," Rose's sweet voice sang and Senri opened his eye. Rose was bending over him, looking as though she had never been injured. He couldn't believe it. The Kim-un-kur sat up and stared at the girl.

"Something wrong, Senri-kun?" Rose asked with a beautiful smile. Senri reached out his arm and moved a piece of Rose's red hair. It was real."

"Senri?" Rose asked, the smile on her face gone. Senri moved his hand from her hair onto her face. It felt real as well. Was he dreaming? Or was he dreaming when he found her in the field of roses? Rose stood up and frowned.

"Will you answer me?" Rose inquired with her hands on her waist. She was becoming aggravated. Senri stood up in front of her, and, a couple seconds later, put his lips against hers. Rose was stunned at first, but melted into the kiss eventually. Senri wrapped his arms around her waist and Rose grabbed his neck. Her lips were soft, and Senri liked this. Senri gripped her closer to make the kiss deeper. In need of air, Senri and Rose pulled away from each other.

"Senri…" Rose muttered. He kissed her again, her lips were still soft. When he pulled away again, Rose said, "Wake up already." Her voice had been replaced with Alex's and when Senri released her waist, the scene turned back to the campsite with Alex looking down at Senri.

"Ugh, about time you woke up. Sometimes you sleep deeper than Cooro," Alex stated angrily and Senri sat up. "Come on. Something good just happened." Alex grabbed Senri's wrist and dragged him over to where Rose was laid.

When they got there, Senri saw Nana, Husky and Cooro were helping an awoken Rose stand up. She looked weak and was breathing heavily. It seemed as though the cat +Anima couldn't even stand up by herself. Senri started walking over to Rose just as Cooro, Husky and Nana were letting her go. Rose started falling forward and Senri grabbed her waist to catch her, causing her to land over his shoulder.

"You should be more careful, Rose-san. Your injuries were severe and you're still too weak to walk by yourself. I'll go cook some food for you. You just stay here with Senri," Alex told her and Rose nodded, resting herself against Senri for support.

Senri held her in his arms as they waited for Alex, Cooro, Nana and Husky to return with some food. Her heartbeat was faster than it should be but was slowly returning to a normal heartbeat and her body was warming by the minute. The white rose in her hair had wilted and was red from blood but it managed to look very pretty in the girl's hair. Rose's breaths were staggered and her muscles weren't as strong as they used to be. She really would have died if Senri hadn't found her. The gray haired Kim-un-kur was very glad right now to have her in his arms, very alive unlike the last time he held her.

"Senri…what happened to Pinion?" Rose asked, her voice forced through her injured throat. It was craggily and it pained Senri to hear her once sweet voice sound so terrible.

"Sleeping…" Senri told her. He had cried so much over Rose that he finally just fell asleep. No one bothered to wake him up because they all knew he needed some rest after what had happened. Rose nodded and rested her head on Senri's chest.

"Thank you," Rose mumbled. Then, fatigue took over and she fell asleep, still in Senri's arms.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Grace Raven: The only bad thing about YouTube is that sometimes you have to deal with copyright claims. Just a couple minutes ago, I had to deal with the second copyright claim I've had since I joined YouTube.

Responses to reviews:

Princess Falling Star: Her injuries were really bad. But here, I woke her up and wrote the best fluff I could manage for a couple I've never written for before.

Daeth101- Fox version: She's up.

Asuka: Alex is an OC Character of mine. He never comes into the series. I like to add him in because he can fit in the parts I need him to be there.


	4. Chapter 4

DISCLAIMER: I don't own +Anima or its characters except for Alex.

**Blood of a Rose**

"Don't you two look nice," Alex commented when he saw Rose asleep in Senri's arms. His comment wasn't accompanied by his usual smile meaning he wasn't in a good mood.

"You should cheer up, Alex," Nana said.

"Whatever." Nana took a step away from Alex. When the blond started quoting Husky by saying whatever, that meant that if you annoyed him, you probably wouldn't be able to walk the next morning.

"Here you go, Senri," Husky said, somehow ignoring the aura emitting from Alex, and placed two servings of berries and fish in front of the Kim-un-Kur. Senri softly shook Rose and she awoke.

"Thank you for the food," Rose managed to whisper. She took small bites and everyone could see how she was straining herself to chew and swallow the food.

"Here, drink this instead. It's a medication that I made a couple years ago for my siblings when they were in the same situation as you, Rose-san. It strengthens the muscles, speeds up the healing process, and fills your stomach as though it was food," Alex explained and placed a large bowl of a green liquid in front of Rose. No one had even noticed he had left.

Rose nodded her head in thanks and picked up the bowl in both of her fragile hands. Her arms shook as she struggled to pick up the bowl. Her muscle strength had greatly depleted because of her wounds and lack of blood, food, and exercise.

Senri moved in front of her and put his hands over hers. He then helped the red head lift the bowl to her mouth. There, he held up the bowl as she drank from it.

"Thank you, Senri-kun," Rose muttered when she was finished.

Senri just nodded.

Next thing anyone knew, Rose fainted. Senri quickly caught her and wrapped his arms around her torso. He adjusted her so she was resting against his chest and was slightly sitting on his lap.

"Alex, was there something you forgot to tell us?" Cooro inquired.

"Yeah, the medicine makes you fall asleep."

"Idiot! How could you forget that?!" Husky exclaimed.

Senri drowned out the fight that broke out between Alex and Husky and carried Rose back to the campsite. There, he sat next to Pinion – who was still sleeping – and held Rose silently. Eventually, he rested as well.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Grace Raven: I have no idea why I can't make a single chapter in this story longer than two pages.

Response to review:

Daeth101- Fox version: Thank you.


	5. Chapter 5

DISCLAIMER: I don't own +Anima or its characters except for Alex.

**Blood of a Rose**

Alex sighed when he saw Rose, Senri, and Pinion. They were like a small family. Alex clenched his fists. Now there was another person to worry about.

"Alex, is something wrong?" Cooro asked.

"No, nothing's wrong. Just thinking," Alex whispered.

"Okay!" Cooro exclaimed and went to wake Rose so she could take a bath.

Alex watched as Senri held onto Rose to help her over to the nearby stream. The blond could tell Rose held deep feelings for the Bear +Anima but Senri just hadn't realized it. Alex wanted to run over to Senri right then and yell at him "Don't you dare try to break her heart!" but the sixteen year old didn't move. Though something in him desperately wanted him to so that Rose wouldn't have to experience the same thing Alex had. Alex couldn't live with himself if Rose had to deal with such heartbreak as having the person you adore just dump you as if he or she never had romantic feelings you.

"_Aren't you coming, Risho?" I inquired, worry creeping into my voice._

_Risho turned around and I whispered, "Risho?"_

"_I don't love you anymore," Risho finally answered._

It felt as though a million and one knives were driven through Alex's heart when Risho, the only person he ever loved, left him so easily. A tear fell down Alex's pale face and he quickly wiped it away. He couldn't let the others see him like this.

* * *

"Senri-kun," Alex stated when he found Senri that night. Senri turned around and looked at Alex with curiosity. Alex sighed sadly and sat down next to Senri. An awkward silence filled between the two and Alex decided to break it.

"The stars are beautiful, no?"

Senri nodded, gazing at the sparkling sky.

"Senri-kun, what are your feelings for Rose-san?" Alex finally asked.

Senri blinked and stared at Alex.

"I mean, do you see her as a sister? A friend? Or a…a girlfriend or wife?"

Senri went back to gazing at the sky. He never really thought of Rose as a sister, nor did he see her as his girlfriend or wife. But he also never saw her as a friend. He cared for her, that was for sure. And he felt as if his whole world had stopped when he found Rose dying. His heart skipped a beat whenever she was close to him and his world brightened whenever the Cat +Anima gave him a smile.

After a few minutes of absolute silence, Alex became irate and his blond eyebrows were furrowed.

"Tell me when you figure it out," Alex spat and walked off with his fists clenched.

"_I don't love you anymore…_"

Another tear fell down Alex's face but he didn't wipe it away.

Alex scowled and he muttered angrily, "Senri…if you dare break Rose's heart, you'll have to deal with me…"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Grace Raven: Alex is very protective and defensive when it comes to love. But who could blame him? The only person he loved broke his heart.

Responses to reviews:

Princess Falling Star: Gracias.

Death101- Fox version: She is, just needs some vitamins and a lot of food now.


	6. Chapter 6

DISCLAIMER: I don't own +Anima or its characters except for Alex.

**Blood of a Rose**

Senri couldn't sleep that night. He had too much on his mind. Alex's question about Senri's feelings for Rose was invading Senri's brain. He cared for her, he was protective of her, and everytime Senri saw Rose, he'd want to hold her. It confused the Kim-un-kur to no end.

"Senri, why are you still awake?" Rose asked. She was fully cleaned and as gorgeous as she used to be.

Senri said nothing and Rose crawled up next to him. She was slowly regaining her old strength thanks to Alex's medicine, but she was still unable to walk by herself. The Cat +Anima put her hand on Senri's shoulder to help her sit up and rested against him once she reached her goal. He put his arm around her waist to support her and she rested against his body. If anyone was to see them right now, they would have no doubt that Senri and Rose were dating.

"The fire's really beautiful," Rose muttered and Senri nodded. She snuggled against Senri, causing a small blush to grow across Senri's face. "I'm so sleepy," she continued.

Senri nodded again and felt his eye drooping. He was tired as well. Senri held her closer as he threw another stick in the fire. After a few moments, Senri felt Rose twisting his hair.

He looked down at her and Rose said, "You know, you never told me why you have these beads in your hair."

The Bear +Anima said nothing, as usual. Rose sighed and placed her head on his muscled chest. He soon felt the girl fall asleep and he stared at her. She looked so peaceful. He combed his callous fingers through her unruly hair. He missed the flower that used to be in her red hair.

The twenty year old kissed Rose's forehead, but he kept his lips there. Her hair smelled so good. That's when Senri realized it. He loved her, he loved Rose.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Grace Raven: My shortest chapter as of yet. And the ending is a rip off from my story Come. Then again, I did rush it. I need to give Pinion a bigger part.

Princess Falling Star: Yeah, I doubt he'd remember that myself.

NotSoNormal1432: What can I say? I really like putting Alex in the story.


	7. Finale

DISCLAIMER: I don't own +Anima or its characters except for Alex.

**Blood of a Rose**

Rose sat in the grass, her hair flowing with the light breeze. The color in her face was returning and her body strength was almost back to normal. She took a deep breath, taking a whiff of the spring air at the same time, then exhaled happily. After a few more minutes sitting, she decided to stand up. After dusting off her new pair of red pants that Nana bought her, Rose walked forward until she came to a small hill. The red head spread out her arms as though she was trying to fly or hug the air before a lovely smile formed on her lips.

"Spring was always my favorite season," Rose sighed happily. She readjusted her pink blouse (also bought by Nana) and tightened the small ponytail her rose red hair was in then squatted down to study the flowers.

Rose felt her eyes start to droop and decided to take a short nap until she felt someone poke her back. She turned around to see Senri crouching behind her.

"Hey Senri. Is something wrong?" Rose asked.

Senri did not reply and held up a pink flower.

"A…rose?" the girl questioned.

Senri placed the pink rose in Rose's red hair and she understood. She had to throw away her old rose because it had badly wilted, and – to be truthful – Rose just wasn't Rose without that flower in her hair.

"Thank you, Senri," the nineteen year old said and altered the flower. But the next thing Rose knew, Senri's lips were pressed against her.

Rose's eyes widened in surprise and came close to pushing the Kim-un-Kur away, but he wrapped his hands around her waist tightly, keeping her close. Eventually, Rose melted into the kiss and rested her arms on his shoulders and leaned her body on his. She allowed the twenty-year old push her to the ground.

"Love…" Senri said in his usual monotone voice.

"You…love me?" Rose whispered. Senri nodded and kissed her again. "I love you, too," she continued. Senri smiled and held his lips against Rose's once more.

They finally had each other and it was all the two could ask for.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Grace Raven: This marks the end of THE FIRST SENRIxROSE STORY I'VE **EVER** WRITTEN! Sorry for how short the story is, I didn't really plan it out when I started it, so I'm very sorry. ACK! THE ENDING IS TERRIBLE !

Responses to reviews:

Daeth101- Fox version: Thanks.

Princess Falling Star: Why thank you.

NotSoNormal1432: Yeah, that would be a problem if he loved her in the manga.


End file.
